


Love How Happy You Are

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November [10]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brotherly Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys so welcome to Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. I'll be endeavoring to write everyday this month.</p>
<p>Leo watches Mikey talk on the phone with his boyfriend and thinks about how nice it is to see his little brother so happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love How Happy You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of Write Every Day in November: So someone pointed out that I left Leo out of my last fic. He’s there asleep with the rest of his family I just forgot to add that part. To make up for it I decided to do a look at Mikey and Leatherhead’s relationship from his point. This isn’t in connection to SAM or any of the other stories, but I do feel that Leo had much of the same attitude. Glad that his little brother is so happy with his partner.

Leo watched as Mikey chatted on the phone. His face was bright as he laughed at something said on the other end of the line. Mikey had been dating Leatherhead for a year, but he still lit up like it was Christmas when he was around or talking to him.

This wasn’t Mikey’s first relationship and it wasn’t even his first serious relationship, but Leo could see this going the distance. The way his little brother and boyfriend acted was stunning. Leatherhead was a gentleman, but he knew when to let Mikey do his own thing. Still he treated Mikey like he was the most precious thing in the world without making Mikey feel like he was being swaddled in wool. It was an amazing thing to pull off, especially since Leo and his brothers still had a hard time with the balancing act. Mikey didn’t mind being babied at times, but he hated being overprotected. Sometimes it was hard to tell which he needed and while Leatherhead also missed the right cues at times the fact that he picked it up so fast was crazy.

Leo remembered how Mikey had come out. It had been at dinner and he just announced he was gay. Looking back on it Leo could remember seeing the fear in Mikey’s eyes, but back then he hadn’t noticed. The table had gotten quiet and after some talking it became clear that Mikey knew what he was and that he was gay. Everyone just accepted it and no one treated it like it was anything new.

When Mikey had brought his first date home it wasn’t even remarked on really other than casual introductions before they headed out. Of course once it became clear the guy was going to stick around he’d gotten the shovel talk at least seven times, but that had more to do with the big brother instinct rather than seeing Mikey as a girl. Even if Mikey had brought home a girl she would have gotten the same talk. Heck no one stuck around the Hamato’s for long without getting some kind of talking to about what would happen if they hurt the family. That included April, and Casey as well and some of Casey’s ex’s had needed that reminded that you don’t mess with the Hamato clan.

Leo was started from his thoughts as Mikey let out another huge laugh and Leo again saw Mikey lit up. Leo smiled softly as home amazing it was to see Mikey so happy. Things were good in the Hamato household and it looked like things could only get better. Leo thanked whoever was out there who had blessed them and extra thanks for whoever decided that Mikey got to be so happy. He would always be Mikey’s big brother, but he wasn’t the only one looking out for him either. That made Leo feel a lot more content and he couldn’t wait for all the happy moments to come. Hopefully sometime in the future it might even include wedding bells.


End file.
